


the cruelty of fairytales

by ruiconteur



Series: begins as a lump in the throat [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Capitalism, Don’t copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Poetry, more like anti-capitalism actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiconteur/pseuds/ruiconteur
Summary: iv.your first mistake is not taking them seriously.
Series: begins as a lump in the throat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the cruelty of fairytales

_i.  
_some eyes were not made for seeing—others  
can do nothing but look. yours watch rhodora  
petals fall, purple ichor dripping  
down the inside of the cloche.

 _ii.  
_and now you’ve cursed the  
beauty, not the beast.

now the fairy sleeps a hundred years alone in a tower;  
now the six swans lose their feathers to crops of nettles;  
now the boy sews by the light of the dying cinders;  
now the beauty sits, chained, terrified of her own beastliness.

perhaps this is justice.

and perhaps it is a fairytale, perhaps it will  
never happen in a world of  
conglomerates and oligarchies and wealthy titans.  
perhaps it is a pipe dream,  
a fool’s hope,  
a romanticised utopia that can  
only fall apart in reality.

 _iii.  
_there’s always a dance at the end of each  
fairytale, a celebration of triumph over  
impossible odds. they drink wine with fingers  
curled around the stems of glasses—  
delicate in a way that screams  
_rich enough to  
__bankrupt your dreams_.

 _iv.  
_your first mistake is not taking them seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://ruiconteur.tumblr.com) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ruiconteur/)!


End file.
